User talk:Kobi/Archive 2005
Ophiucus fix Thanks for catching that and fixing it everywhere. Balok 17:52, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) : No problem, I noticed it because I just wrote de:Harry Mudd, and first thought I was wrong so I did a bit research: did you know that Star Trek.com is the only page in the web that claims it was Ophiucus IV? I wonder who wrote that... -- Kobi 18:16, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) Discussion about categories Hi. You participated in the discussion of categories on Memory Alpha talk:Category tree in the past. There are several new suggestions now, it would be nice if you could check the talk page and comment on some of them. Thanks, Cid Highwind 17:39, 2004 Dec 25 (CET) Server Upgrade (03-16-05) Hi Kobi. Have you heard any "official" announcement about the service outage and server upgrades yesterday? Undoubtedly the performance increased a lot since we have a classical mix of "frontend-proxy & webserver & database-server". Unfortunately there are some open database issues regarding german MA since yesterday. I already reported them, but it seems like those wikia guys are busy anyway. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 03:12, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) A Thanks Hey Kobi. I would like to thank you for returning my article to normal and adding information on the actress who played Sandrine. Enzo Aquarius 12:15, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) : no problem, you could have done the same. Actually I wouldn't have noticed the difference in the first place if you hadn't posted it on the article's talk page. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:57, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) Morn Hey Kobi. I just saw the changes Morn has made to the dutch files. All of them had the same description: ''robot interwiki standardisation. I just wanted to let you know that I will switch the interwiki links en/de to de/en on the upcoming articles that I was planning to upload. Just to save you some time in the future. Thanks for your work so far on the interwiki links. --Patricia 19:39, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :The main reason I applied the standardisation to the database was that Morn did always report that the links had a leading space. So I had to made these changes in order to continue the work without unnecessary interruptions. On the fly it did sort the existing interwikis by alphabet. But I must again thank you: with your articles pointing to the both other language editions the bot can also apply the missing links between MA/en and MA/de -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:07, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Categories Hey Kobi. Thanks for adding the episodes in the right categories. I appreciate it a lot. --Patricia 15:07, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No problem, if you have any other pages that need to be mass added to a category or have a page that was moved and its pagelinks need to be changed, just tell me, Morn will take care. Just one thing I want to know: what is the translation of "Robot: Adding Category:..." I intend to use "robot : erbij Categorie:..." is that correct? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:33, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, "robot : erbij Categorie:..." would be the correct translation. Unfortunately there isn't much to put into categories anymore because of the few pages. But I'll remember Morn in the future for the maintenance you mentioned. --Patricia 16:00, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) Pictures I've deleted those pictures. You were right, I shouldn't have posted them, and it won't happen again, now I am forewarned.Gul Reid 21:02, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) AACK! Sharedproblemreport/nl and problemreport/nl? The above message seems to appearing on articles on English/German/Swedish versions of Memory Alpha. On the Dutch version it's just: AACK! Sharedproblemreport and problemreport. Example: http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/index.php/Dominion and http://www.memory-alpha.org/de/index.php/Das_ungewisse_Dunkel%2C_Teil_I. Do you have any idea what this message means? I assume something with the interwikilinks. --Patricia 11:39, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Okay, we'll have to wait and see then. I hadn't thought of Florian's idea yet that it might be related to yesterday. It's possible though. --Patricia 13:34, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::It's good to know that it's not related to the interwiki links, or anything else inside MA itself for that matter. Thanks for you're quick actiontaking. --Patricia 17:59, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Nomination for administratorship ...was successful, I already added you. Congratulations. :) -- Cid Highwind 09:02, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Policy boilerplate Thanks for adding the PAGENAME to the policy boilerplate -- it's much appreciated! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:34, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Warp coil Nice thinking with the re-adding the Tech Manual source to the warp coil article. I was too busy thinking about only keeping things canonically correct that I forgot about the whole "building the web" thing. :( --Shran 13:31, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Bot request Could you have Morn go categorize the Starfleet captains list into Category: Starfleet captains. The category currently has 44 captains, whereas the list has about 112. The "junior captains," "alternate Starfleets," and maybe even "senior captains" sections shouldn't be categorized.--Tim Thomason 01:12, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Hi, I've updated User:Morn/Categorisation with a list of starbases to be categorized into Category:Starbases. It might be tricky because 95% of them are numbered, so I'm not sure how you intend to go about organizing them. Nevertheless, the list is compiled. :) Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 10:21, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I hope to being able to run my pc with the bot framework tomorrow night. For the starbases: in MA/de we use their number as sortkey -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:33, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Would it be possible to modify the Enterprise episodes pages to use the ENT_nav template (I suppose I could say the same for other series, but am working on ENT now)? -- Rcog 02:23, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) : I am very busy too (ah University!) but I will try set a bot of my own eventually (could be useful for the french MA). I will read some doc and do small experiments to start with and get back to you if/when I encounter problems. -- Rcog 00:41, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Actor vs actress The problem is that the main word, actor, is male, which implies the female version is inferior. This probably doesn't sound right, but there has been a lot of sociological research that suggests this way is better. It'd be different if there was actor, then actro (or something) for men and actress for women, but there isn't. A new bot challenge Okay, I have a new bot challenge for you. Since Category:Earth was getting so full, we've decided to sub-categorize much of it. Which means, in some cases there are articles which will require the removal of two categories Category:Earth, and will need to be swapped from Category:X to Category:Earth X -- which I will slowing explain as I progress. * Challenge #1: All of the cities listed in Earth cities and towns are tenatively planned to be moved from :Category:Cities to :Category:Earth cities. Then of course, along with that, Category:Earth will also be removed from the page. Will this be a problem? Additionally, you do not mind me just leaving you these requests do you? I would truely be interested in doing this myself, and I have looked at the link you gave me, but honestly, I only have dial-up internet :( and am not that computer language saavy. Let me know and I will update you some other tenative plans in the works. --Alan del Beccio 06:10, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** On a separate, but equal note, I created User:Morn/Guls for Category:Guls. :) --Alan del Beccio 06:19, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Speaking of challenges... ;) I created this page as a possible new categorization task: User:Cid Highwind/Stars (categorization). Thanks a lot. -- Cid Highwind 09:35, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, thank you for keeping the bot busy, unfortunately I have a big connection problem in the moment: my WLAN connection drops every five minutes and causes the bot to crash :( Before I haven't sorted out this problem I cannot run the category bot, because simply restarting the sequence is no help either: it would simple restart to add the category to already categorised pages... Further more I have an ugly physics exam next week and must confess I know not as much as I would like to... so sorry, this will have to wait -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:44, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions... ...made to me in the swedish section. I hope I'm doing it better now, referring to the english page, and understands the difficulty in fixing this by yourself, in language that you don't speak. In my naivity, I actually thought it was some kind of artificial intelligence (a.k.a. universal translator) that was behind Morn, so I must apologize for the inconvenience. Peter R 12:43, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Year-bot Thank you so much for everything you're doing putting in the year articles in the swedish MA. Your help is greatly appreciated! A thousand flowers of the best value! Peter R 07:37, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Your welcome. I had the idea when I read that some wikis start to grow only when a critical number of articles is created. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:35, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) Tholia, Conspiracy? I'm curious why you readded the reference to Tholia when the first vote for its deletion clearly states that it wasn't on the chart, but rather labeled as Tholian Assembly? --Alan del Beccio 12:15, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Oh sorry, I didn't follow that discussion word by word and only knew that there was a note to Tholians on the chart, thought it was removed incorrectly... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:34, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC)